Jaisen Michioa
Early History Jaisen was born to a small but powerful family, in a small city in China. Growing up Jaisen's siblings had gained mutant abilities and that had made them famous within China, but Jaisen never received his. For years his family had been the "heros" of China, and had saved many people. Jaisen had always been jealous of them, and was often picked on by the others in school, because he never gained his abilities. He had a date with a girl named Suriya and that had gone to the movie theaters, to watch a new film that came out. But once they arrived at the destination, China had been attacked by terrorist, and they exploded the buliding with him and Suriya inside it. Jaisen had awoken, unknown as to how he survived, and his family had been standing over him. He began to panic and ask where Suriya was, and began to cry when they told him what really happened. New Beginnings It had been a few months since Suriya died, and he had noticed a change within his families personalities, and he felt distanced from them. They often tried to tell him that he was being stupid over her death and that he should be over it by then. Jaisen had hated them for that, truly hated them for not comforting him. One night, he had been getting jumped in an alley way by Suriya's family, having blamed him for her death. He had nearly been dead, as the area around them began to shake and rumble, as the earth under them opened up, and they fell into a large pit of lava. His eyes had been a reddish brown color, signaling that he was using his abilities. He had balled his fist as Lava spurted from all around him, as it began to flood the city. His body had been immune to the affects of his abilities, as he walked on top of the lava. Before finally exhausting himself, he fainted, and the damage he was creating stopped. Someplace In New York Charles had been alerted of a new mutant, and sent a team to find him. Upon finding him, his family was hesitant to let him go to the Institute, Kyla Frost had manipulated their minds, giving them a push and allowed him to go. Powers Tectonic Plate Manipulation: Jaisen can shape and manipulate tectonics and tectonic plates (the large-scale motion of large plates and the movements of smaller plates of the planet's lithosphere). He can manipulate the processes of mountain building, the growth and behavior of the strong, old cores of continents (cratons), the ways in which the relatively rigid plates that constitute the planet's outer shell interact with each other and the earthquake and volcanic belts. Jaisen can psionically control the movement of tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. This ability is of relatively short range, probably no more than a radius of a few city blocks, but within this area he can create both small and large earthquakes. He can cause magma, molten rock from deep within the earth, to rise and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. He can also turn nearby rock molten and telekenetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. His power to create small or large earthquakes and volcanic eruptions is linked to her emotions. Jaisen can change any type of terrain to any other type, for example turn a mountain into a sea, desert to jungle, hill into a lake. The bigger the change the more strain that is induced on him. * Electric Bolt Projection: The simplest manifestation was the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which could propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travelled at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, did not always follow a straight line since it could be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target was not grounded, his electrostatic bolt would have had little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts was about 100 feet. * Vibration Emission: Jaisen is a mutant with the superhuman ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations from his hands, creating highly destructive effects through the air, water, and ground. The vibrations could cause small inorganic objects to be shatter or crumble into dust. When used upon the earth itself or against large inorganic objects such as buildings these generated vibrations can cause disastrous earthquake-like effects. Jaisen's control over his power was fine enough that he could move large objects, such as tanker trucks, without destroying them and even use them to smoothly throw his opponents off balance or weaken the structural integrity of building foundations or the ground itself. His greatest effects could be found when he used his powers on earth matter. When directing his powers at the ground he could cause ground tremors, forming waves of debris, open fissures in the earth, cause chunks of pavement or earth to blast up into the air and then fall in simulated landslides or avalanches. He often used his skills as a means of transportation by using waves of earth matter to ride atop. With enough concentration. * Lava/Magma Generation: Jaisen can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. * Earth Empowerment: '''Jaisen can become stronger, faster, more durable. When he comes in contact with earth/land/soil, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. * '''Earth Healing: '''Jaisen can heal himself or others by using energy from the earth * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Jaisen's physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Limitations & Weaknesses * He could unintentionally create major earthquakes and large-scale volcanic activity by losing control of his temper and becoming unusually angry. * He has a fear of being disappointing to others, which can disturb his use of his powers. Abilities * '''Expert Martial Artist: Jaisen is a superb hand-to-hand combatant, training by Wolverine himself. Recently it was shown he was able to hold her own against Bobbi Morse, a master martial artist. Expert Marksman: Jaisen is an excellent marksman, trained by Wolverine himself. Bucky Barnes himself trusted his skills as a sniper during their partnership. Skilled Spy: Jaisen was a leading espionage agent, adept at undercover assignments. Strength level